gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LM111E03 Gunblaster
The LM111E03 Gunblaster (aka Gun Blastor) is a mass production mobile suit that appeared in Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics To meet the need for space-use mobile suits, the League Militaire modified their ground-use LM111E02 Gun-EZ into the space combat LM111E03 Gunblaster by adding a pair of "twin tail" thruster binders. The technology behind the binders has existed since the Gryps conflict of U.C. 0087, and involves increasing the number of movable limbs on a mobile suit to enhance the effectiveness of the AMBAC system. The binders also serve to increase the mobile suit's maneuverability, thrust, and fuel capacity which in turn increased the operational range of the mobile suit. Aside from the addition of the thrusters binders and a slight change to the color scheme there is little difference between the Gunblaster and its predecessor. The Gunblaster retains all the armaments of the Gun-EZ, however there is a slight addition to its optional armaments in the form of a spider net, a weapon probably designed to disable a mobile suit for missions involving the capture of a target. The suit also has leg-mounted hardpoints to carry additional weapons and equipment. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The beam saber is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. It emits high-energy Minovsky particles to form a blade-shaped I-field (via manipulation of electromagnetic fields), and then fills this I-field shell with superheated Minovsky particle plasma to produce an effective cutting blade. The Gunblaster has a beam saber stored in the right shoulder storage rack. ;*2-tube Multi-Launcher :Mounted on the Gunblaster's left shoulder, it can be loaded with various projectiles to adapt to mission requirements. ;*Beam Shield :Capable of blocking both beam and projectile weapons, the beam shield generates a plane of energy similar to the blade of a beam saber. This plane is divided into multiple sections, which can be turned on or off as needed to conserve energy. Individual sections are also automatically deactivated whenever they're in danger of coming into contact with the mobile suit itself. The beam shield used by the Gunblaster is an optional equipment that can be mounted on either arm. ;*Spider Net ;*Beam Rifle :A standard hand carried ranged beam weapon is the beam rifle, which fires concentrated mega particles that can damage any ordinary armor not specially treated to resist it. :;*Beam Pistol ::The beam rifle is modular, and a small beam pistol serves as its core. Parts of the beam rifle can be purged to reveal the beam pistol. ;*Beam Bazooka :A beam bazooka utilizes the same technology as a beam rifle, just on a larger scale. Because it produces a larger beam beam bazooka's deal more damage overall than a beam rifle. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints :An attachment point for weapons, shields, spare ammunition, or optional mission-specific equipment. Hardpoints can also be used to store carried weapons when a mobile suit needs its manipulators free for other purposes. History As the war with the Zanscare Empire and BESPA built units continued to rage on in space it became apparent to the League Militaire that their units had to be upgraded in order to deal with the enemy effectively. Because the League Militaire was limited in its resources its engineers decided to upgrade the existing LM111E02 Gun-EZ into the unit known as the LM111E03 Gunblaster which easily performed on par with many of the Zanscare's Empire's units. After evaluating the effectiveness of the new machine the League Militaire upgraded all of their Gun-EZ mobile suits to Gunblasters to continue service as the main front line units as the front lines moved to space. Gallery V msv 3.jpeg gunbraster.jpg|Art from Gundam Perfect File gunblastor-art.jpg Gunblastor-divers.png Gundam Diorama Front 3rd LM111E03 Gunblaster.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunblaster CB Ghost.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Ghost Gunpla OldGunBlastor.jpg|1/144 Original LM111E03 Gun Blastor (1993): box art OldHGGunBlastor.jpg|1/100 HG V Gundam LM111E03 Gun Blastor (1993): box art RE100 Gun Blaster.jpg|1/100 RE/100 LM111E03 Gunblaster (P-Bandai exclusive; 2019): box art Notes and Trivia References External Links *LM111E03 Gunblaster in MAHQ.net ja:LM111E03 ガンブラスター